


GFA (Ghost Friends Anonymous)

by sleepdeprivedmaniac



Series: all my friends are dead [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Multi, and the OT9 is lowkey, everyone else has gone ghost, sinb irene and twice's maknae line are alive, tags may change as this goes on, this is basically me bringing all my favorite ggs together in what vaguely resembles a crackfic, why my brain made this up idk, yeri's not in OT5 because it makes me feel weird sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedmaniac/pseuds/sleepdeprivedmaniac
Summary: "Ghost Friends Anonymous," Eunbi read, not at all ready to deal with this without her coffee. Whoever put this together must be on some kind of drug, she decides.The fact that they aren't may be more horrifying.





	GFA (Ghost Friends Anonymous)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so,, I know that I'm procrastinating three cheers rn, but if it's not updated by the end of the month then feel free to idk beat me up or something. Meanwhile, have this :)

         “Whoever thought this was a good idea is an idiot,” Eunbi decides. They’re currently standing in front of an abandoned warehouse by the pier. It smells like dead fish, and she’d honestly rather see Sojung naked (again) than be here. Or, you know, anywhere else. Today was supposed to be a self-care day before Eunha dragged her out. Stupid Eunha. Speaking of Eunha, she’s looking like she wants to slap someone when Yuna and Sojung point at her after her remark. The homebodies are not happy.

          An arm slips through hers, a hand coming to stroke her bicep comfortingly. “Give it a chance B, it might be nice,” Yerin says. Eunbi gives her a look.

          “Nice my ass. We have a better chance of getting kidnapped than this being a “nice” experience.”

          “Correction: _you_ would be the one getting kidnapped,” Sojung says smartly. Eunbi glares up at her as Yewon starts walking, rolling her eyes.

          “Could you two please stop fighting for five seconds? We need to at least seem normal,” she says, ignoring Yuna in the background muttering, “we’re ghosts at a support group for other ghost, nothing about this is normal.”

          “Yeah yeah, just remember to use fake names!”

          She rolls her eyes again. This is going to be a disaster.

*****

         “What are you doing?” Seulgi asks with a small smile on her face. Shit, she found her.

         Joohyun shivers, cowering in the corner next to the refreshments. It’s at times like this when her anxiety gets the best of her, reducing her to a tiny bundle of short words and stiff limbs. If they were at home then she would be cuddling with the bear while Sooyoung strokes her hair and Seungwan makes the five of them hot chocolate, but they’re not at home. No, they’re at the sketchiest warehouse in Seoul because of a stupid flyer and a kid she ran into on the street. Stupid kids.

         “I didn’t think this many people would come,” she says. “I didn’t think _anyone_ would come.”

         “Not even the kids?” Sooyoung sidles up to the pair with about three chocolate chip cookies in each hand. They both snatch two each. “Kids being relative because, y’know, as far as we know you’re the only one here above thirty.”

         Joohyun smacks her wrist with a small cry. “It’s not my fault you all died before you could reach thirty!”

         “You’re right, it’s ours,” she replies, and her dark humor sobers her up. Seulgi strokes her back and Sooyoung rubs her arms, in an attempt to exorcise the anxiety or something. The thought of it makes her chuckle, and now Seungwan’s glaring at her as if to say “don’t make my food go to waste”. She sighs and removes herself from the little bubble her lovers have created, munching on a cookie as she claps her hands together in the middle of the room. She sees another group of girls walk in out the corner of eye and takes a deep breath to compose herself.

         “Alright,” she says, “Welcome to GFA.”

*****

            Mina may be quiet, but she notices things. She notices, and remembers.

            For instance, she notices that the doll in the middle of the warehouse called herself Irene when introductions started, but her real name is Joohyun because that’s what the small, foreign-looking blonde called her. She notices that Irene has the same little habit that she and Tzuyu have, where they try to tap their fingers on anything and everything, even the air. She also notices that the tall girl with red hair standing next to Irene has a faint red ring marked around her neck. She’ll never ask about it, of course. That would be rude.

            So before we begin, can we just check on the…visibility of everyone?” Irene starts. “Cause that’s going to directly affect the awkwardness of this whole thing.”

            “This is already awkward. Mission failed,” mutters a girl sitting with her arms crossed. She has a skinny face and a thin nose, in a way that reminds Mina of a weasel. She must be alive as well, because Irene overhears the comment and tenses up. The redhead glares, as well as a cat-eyed girl with bangs. _Overprotective_ , she notes.

            Chaeyoung speaks up. “Um, I don’t know about you, but I can only see my peeps.” The weasel nods along.

            “Ditto."

            Irene’s whole demeanor takes a dive. Her face falls and her shoulders slump, even her voice takes on a tone of sorrow. “Oh, then nevermind, I guess. I mean, I can see everyone, or at least who I hope is everyone, but I guess there’s no point if we can’t all talk to each other.”

            “Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, hold up,” the weasel says. “I did not risk smelling like fish for the rest of the day just to do nothing. One, I’m sure all the dead people can talk to each other, and even if they can’t, this is like a support group right?"

            “Um I guess so—”

            “Then we don’t have to talk to each other, we can just complain about our terrible roommates.”

            The five people sitting around her all groan and shout in protest, causing her to hold her hands up in surrender. “Okay okay, I’ll be complaining about my roomates, who may or may not be terrible. Better?” Personally, Mina thinks it wasn’t any better, but her friends don’t seem to say anything more. They must be used to it.

            “Um, excuse me?” Dahyun says, raising her hand like she’s in class. It’s instinct by now for their three youngest, who’ve only just gotten out of the educational system.

            “Yes, pale girl whose name I don’t know?”

            “Did you have a second point?”

            “Ah, yes I did.” She stands up suddenly, clasping her hands together. “I have a way to fix our little predicament, but it’s going to take some time, and it’s slightly illegal.” Mina knows that it’s a bad idea by the way the weasel’s group is looking at her.

            Irene only smiles, relieved that her little project has been temporarily saved. “Go for it,” she says naively.

           Ten minutes later, Mina notices that by the look on her face, she’s regretting letting her go for it.

*****

            “I can’t believe you actually _stole_ their _remnants_.” Tzuyu says when they all return to the warehouse a week later. A week, because that’s how long it took SinB (the weasel, as Mina called her) to do the thing that was only slightly illegal.

            SinB shrugs and makes a face, “It’s not like they were using them.”

            A sound escapes from the back of Irene’s throat just before she shoves a cookie in her mouth. “That’s not the point Eunbi, you’re still disrespecting the dead.”

            Eunbi briefly wonders how Irene learned her real name before shaking her head. “Whatever. This is only a theory, but I can only see my ghosts because I accidentally carried some of their remains back home with me.”

            “Accidentally?”

            “Point being, maybe the same works with you guys, and so if your ghosts’ remnants are in this general area, they’ll show up for me too.”

            The three youngest raise their hands, and Dahyun raises an eyebrow. “Um, what about us?”

            Eunbi looks at them sheepishly. “Oh yeah, knew I forgot something.” The three of them scoff in offense. “Well, tell me if you see a giraffe-human hybrid anywhere around here, and we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

            Various looks of confusion are sent her way as she sets out various boxes and containers around the warehouse. Jihyo leans towards Tzuyu with a rueful, thin-lipped smile. “This is looking less like a support group and more like a cult,” she says.

            Tzuyu nods in agreement. “And not the fun kind either.”

            Before she can ask what the fun kind would be, a loud clatter echoes through the building and everyone looks to Eunbi, who’s smiling sheepishly next to a knocked over urn. “Oops?” She says shrugging.

            “….cord, I still think this is a terrible idea.” Comes a voice in the corner. Tzuyu assumes that it’s the “human-giraffe hybrid” the weasel was talking about, considering that she’s taller than herself with long, skinny legs. She looks to be both holding someone’s hand and literally holding someone, an arm wrapped around the space separating it and her stomach. A strand of purple-streaked dark hair is twirling in the air like a ribbon. She fades in and out for a second, before solidifying with a scowl.

           Everyone pauses before Dahyun breaks the silence. “Am I tripping or did slenderman over there just appear out of nowhere.” Everyone except two make muttered sounds of agreement, the two being the giraffe’s sound of protest for her nickname, and Eunbi’s cheers of joy.

           “Hopefully snowflake, it is the second option.”

           Dahyun scowls as the other girl continues knocking over the containers, until she gets to the last one in line and gently tips it over. After that she pauses, ignoring the shouts from her probable roommates after their rough treatment.

           “I uh, I figured y’all wouldn’t want me to knock over your ghosts, so go ahead I guess.” She says awkwardly as a short, baby-faced girl walks over and hits her arm.

           Chaeyoung nudges Mina when the other Eunbi says “y’all”, and the quiet girl gives her a noogie before tipping over Jeongyeon’s remains. One by one more people fade into the room, all in various positions and with expressions within a range of content and discontent. Content, shown by a cat-eyed girl whose remains were sprinkled on the ground by Irene, and discontent by Nayeon, whose were roughly knocked over by Tzuyu’s “muscle spasm”. Despite the older girl’s threat to convince Jihyo to withhold cuddles, the youngest shows no remorse.

           As soon as everyone “arrives”, Irene once again stands in the middle of the room and clasps her hands together.

           “Alright, now that everyone’s here…” she trails off for dramatic effect. The short blonde next to her rolls her eyes fondly. “Welcome to GFA.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome.


End file.
